Krenin
by 2500 CC. Krenin is spoken by just under 3 quarters of the population.]] Krenin is the primary language spoken on Espa, by 2500 CC roughly 73% of the population spoke Krenin as their first language. Krenin evolved from the older Daravian Language but was re-branded as the Universal Language of the Krenn (Krenin) in 2410 CC. While Krenin has suffocated most other languages to death during the 3rd millennium CC some managed to remain alive, most prominently Brezian, which is still spoken by 10% of the Krenn living on Espa. Alphabet Included below is a table of the Krenin Alphabet, including pronunciation and symbols. Grammar The following is an introduction to Krenin grammar. Nouns For Singular Nouns Krenin uses the following suffixes: For Plural nouns the following are used: For example we can take the sentence: "The boy gave the girl's Wolly a berry from the forest" we have to use the Singular Noun suffixes * We have the Nominative Subject: "The Boy" **The Boy is the one doing something, "He is giving a berry" * The Accusative First Object: "A berry" **A berry is the object, "A berry is being given" * The Dative Second Object: "Wolly" **The Wolly is the receiver of the berry. * The Genitive Possesion: "Girl's" **The wolly belong to the girl, its in her possession * And the Ablative: "From the forest" **The first object - The Berry - is from the forest. When adding the correct suffixes this becomes: "Boydo gave girlol wollilm berryilm forestpo" Or in Krenin vocab "Jangdo gave midiol wollilm vesilm bautpo" When we use plural we use the Plural Noun suffixes from the second table For example: "The boys gave the girls Wollies berries from the woods" becomes "Boyro gave the girlkar Wollirn berrirn woodkor" Tense Aspect and Mood Tense, Aspect and Mood is a common grammatical system that can also be found in Krenin, in the following subsection we shall take a look at how Krenin employs each of these with conjugation of verbs. In Brief Tense tells you when an event occurs, Aspect tells you how an event relates to the flow of time and Mood or Modality tells us how the speaker feels about what they are saying. These apply to any state or action or occurrence of a verb. Tense Krenin employs a past, present and a future tense. Relation to prefixes and suffixes attached to verbs which tell you when it occurred. Lets take a look at. "He gives a berry" "Give" is the verb here, it is what the Nominative is doing, "He is giving" The common regular tenses for Krenin are as follows: There are also irregular verbs, specifically "to be", "to go", "to do" and "to want" The Tenses for "To Be" in Krenin are as follows: With this the sentence goes "Ki'Si gave a berry" "Give" is the verb here, it is what the Nominative is doing, "He is giving" Added to this come the verb suffixes: So to continue of the verb "gave" "Ki'Si givekoi a berry" Phonology Krenin uses a variety of different phonetic sounds. Which are shown below in an IPA chart. Consonants Vowels For further information on pronunciation of the letters and vowels see: * IPA Chart * IPA Reader Category:JG Prime Category:Espa Category:Krenn Category:Languages